


Guarantees

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Challenge fic. Spoliers for "Divided We Fall." What happened in the discussion or incarceration.  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Guarantees

GUARANTEES

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Challenge fic. Spoliers for "Divided We Fall." What happened in the discussion or incarceration.

++++++++++

Since ripping apart that Thanagarian's mind, J'onn learned how to pick up that species' strongest feelings and thoughts. Funny how easy it was once he knew the tricks. Shayera's mind screamed constantly. Sometimes he had to concentrate to not hear her.

"All in favor?" Superman asked.

_No!_ J'onn felt Shayera think. "Aye," she said aloud, as did they all.

"It's settled then," Superman said, rising to his feet. "They'll let us go once this is all sorted out."

_No. They'll kill me,_ she calmly acknowledged.

J'onn looked at her dangerously. "They _will_ let you go. I will see to it."

END


End file.
